Messed Up Game Show
by Lostt.Hope
Summary: When something goes terribly awry, the YuGiOh gang is found on a parody of America's reality shows, exactly WHO will be voted off first and WHAT crazy challenges will the group have to endure from their crazed hostess? And, which of the contestants will b


Summary: When something goes terribly awry, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang is found on a parody of America's reality shows, exactly WHO will be voted off first and WHAT crazy challenges will the group have to endure from their crazed hostess? And, which of the contestants will be the King of Games now?

Warnings: Um… nothing for this chapter.

Kayla: Hello everyone and meet my best friend, meet Amy! She's co-writing this.

Amy: I wanna go back to reading!

Kayla: Stop whining! And help me write the story!

Joey: Do I get to be with Seto?

Kayla: ((evil smirk)) maaaaaybe

Marik: Do I get to rule the world?

Amy: No.

Kayla: I wouldn't mind living in a world ruled by Malik….

Amy: ((hits Kayla)) WRITE DAMN IT!

Kayla: Owww! Fine, oh great and mighty Marik-sama, will you say the disclaimer?

Marik: Ari and Pudding own no part of Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much they wish it, they would never be able to survive my hotness.

Kayla: That's not nice!

Amy: Marik will be used to refer to the yami and Malik to the hikari, okay? Good! Now onto the story!

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon and the teens of Domino City were bored. Yugi and Yami were watching soap operas on television, Yami not understanding why Beth wanted to be with Mark since it was _obvious_ that Mark was with both Suzanne **and** Jackie. Yugi, on he other hand, was watering at the eyes during the emotional scenes. He kept sending Yami glances when he could, whether it was to make sure he hadn't seen him crying or just to look at the spirit, no one was sure of.

In another part of the city, a blonde American was getting his younger sister from the airport to being their well awaited reunion. His best friend, a tall dark haired man that went by Tristen, was now swooning over the younger girl. She seemed oblivious to any come-ons by him and was taken up with a flashy, dark haired teen who kept throwing her suave smiles at regular intervals. Joey seemed more happy to see his sister rather than pay attention to the two idiots he came with.

In a tall office in the center of domino city, a rich and famous CEO typed away feverishly at his keyboard, his eyes never leaving the screen. He was planning a new tournament, and strategizing fresh and different ways to attain the god cards from Yugi. His younger brother was lingering to the side of the office, watching his brother work.

A normally overly-preppy girl was throwing popcorn at the people in front of her at the movies. They kept attempting to make out until she glowered and threw handfuls of buttered popcorn at them on intervals between fistfuls shoved in her mouth. The girl of the couple was none other than the well known duelist, Mai Valentine who she had become friendly with. She had taken up this date eagerly when she learned about her prospect. Now, she was wish the lonely fag (unbeknownst to her it was Tea) should get a life.

As for the Egyptian yami's, they had dragger their lighter halves for the bad area of town and were now exercising their greater power and showing off what great 'catchers' they had to those down there. As for Ryou and Malik, both were rather uncomfortable with the situation. Large, tough men who lusted for them and the occasional dead body, it was not a very comforting scene. Malik was handling it better than Ryou, who clutched onto Bakura with whitened knuckles.

As they were all carrying on with their "busy" lives. Somewhere in the three-dimensional universe, a writer was growing bored.

* * *

"Amy, entertain meeee!" the write whined giving her best friend the puppy dog eyes. The blonde, Amy, gave her a mock glare before smiling and turning back to 'Shojo Beat.' The author pouted. "Amyyyyyyy!" she said, pouncing on the girl's back evoking an 'oof.'

"Kayla! I'm trying to read! Go write a story about hot anime guys fucking each other or something," she brushed Kayla off. Kayla blinked slowly, taking in what her best friend just said. That wasn't a bad idea… She scrambled towards her computer and fingers flew over the keys.

* * *

An anime version of Kayla found herself in a plain white room. As she snapped, the teens of Domino City were taken from where they were and all fell to the ground of the great, white room. They looked around confused, eyes landing on Kayla. She tared back calmly for a second, before attaching herself to Bakura and Marik.

"Wai! I love you guys! Evil is just so hot on you! Egyptian guys are so kawaii! Oh, does that smeeeeeaaaarrrr ((pokes the black on Marik's face)). Nope. Bakura, do you wear contacts? Will you guys kiss for me? No, that will be later ACHEM!" she said, letting go of the shocked and disgruntle yami's to make her way in front of the group.

"You are here to play a game for me!" Kayla announced. They looked at her like she had grown another head. Seto was the first one to speak up.

"Why would we want too play a game with you?" he sneered. Kayla glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"For one, it gives _you_ a chance to beat Yami. Second, it has a fabulous prize. Third, it's FUN! Fourth, who said anything about _with _me. I said _for_ me," Kayla smirked. They were all paying attention now. They were either caught by the statement of a prize, or the fact that she wasn't playing.

"What type of prize," Malik asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kayla smiled innocently. The scenery changed. They were now inside a large gray room. There was no doors or windows and they all felt very trapped.

"Freedom. The winner gets to leave here. While you are here, this game will be a cross between Fear Factor, Survivor, and trivia shows. There will also be short…uhh…._episodes_ where I make up what happens. Usually meaning, you better watch out," Kayla said with an evil cackle at the end. The guys stared at her like she was mental and the girls edged behind the nearest guy. Kayla coughed and smiled sweetly.

"First off. The pre-game round. Since we have an uneven amount of people, and I can only have ten, I must get rid of," Kayla paused to count on her fingers. "Three of you!" Kayla smirked at the fidgeting room.

"Uh, what happens when we get kicked off?" Yugi asked meekly. Kayla smiled maliciously.

"I'm glad you asked that Yugi. All losers must spend one month in the realm of insanity! It takes your worst fears and peeves, combines them, and creates your simulation life. I've been there, it does damage," Kayla assured. They all stared at her like o.0?

"First challenge will the pre-elimination! Now, what you must do is improvise. Improv, you know? Well I give you a situation and you must act out a funny act to do if you were in that situation. The one who makes me laugh the most wins. The lamest are kicked off. Got it?" Kayla asked. There was a unison of nods. Kayla smiled. "Good, going first is…"

* * *

Amy: Well, that was a lame start.

Kayla: Shut up! I promise it will get better next chapter.

Bakura: I had no lines!

Kayla: Aww, but I huggled you!

Amy: Would you like decontamination spray?

Bakura: HELL YEAH!

Kayla: ((pouts)) You're mean!

Amy: Aww, I still love you!

Kayla: Shut up!

Marik: Do I get to send anyone to the shadow realm.

Kayla: Amy….

Amy: No! I didn't mean it ((cowers))

Marik: Really!

Kayla: No. If you guys review, we'll update soon! Thanks, see ya next time!


End file.
